Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It was originally a Hanna-Barbera sound effect. It's a very high pitched version of Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SAW BLADE. Info * First recorded: Between 1950s and 1960s * Creator: Possibly Greg Watson * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1950s/1960s-2001), The Hollywood Edge (2009-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between 1950s and 1960s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Wubble Wobble Springy Comedic Effect. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound, higher quality and longer; 9th sound, lower pitched, higher quality and longer) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SAW BLADE (very low pitched) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect (Incomplete) SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures in Wonderland * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Amazing World of Gumball * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Cosmic Cake".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "The Great Bandini".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "Ladybugged".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Slugfest".) * Chowder * Clarence * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Little Big Pup".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Night of the Ed".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Poetic Injustice".) * Donkey Kong Country (Heard in various pitches.) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Treasure Hunt", "The Greatest Show in Dragon Land", and "Zak Takes a Dive".) * The Disney Afternoon * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "The Tooter Scooter.") * Elmo's World * The Eric Andre Show * Fraggle Rock * The Fairly OddParents * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Garfield and Friends * Goof Troop (Heard twice in "Halloweenies".) * Grojband * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Dis-Harmony".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "Funny Business", mixed with FISHFACE.) * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Tapped Out", "Eau de Minnie" and "Goofy's Grandma".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Party Machine".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "A Pooh Day Afternoon".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) * Nick & Perry * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Hickety-Ups" and "Zowie's School Daze".) * Sesame Street * Sidekick (Heard once in "Gone Gaga".) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Strawberry Shortcake * Super Mario World (Heard once in "Fire Sale".) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Home is Where the Hog Is".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "Dino: The Great Egg-Scape".) * Will and Dewitt (Heard once in "Frog Pox".) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard in the intro and in the Musical Miniatures in the 1987 series.) * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss TV Specials * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) (Heard in a lower pitch.) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Wild (2006) Videos * Baby Noah: Animal Expedition (2004) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo Visits the Firehouse (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) * Elmo's World - The Great Outdoors (2003) (Videos) * Leap Frog: Numbers Factory (2003) (Videos) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) (Heard once in the "El Alphabetto" sketch.) YouTube Videos * Garry's Mod Videos - Super Angry Robot Megaman * Kimmyfinster2476pro's Angry German Kid Show (Heard once in "AGK Meets Leopold AGK".) * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * DiC Sailor Moon * Girls Bravo * Kemono Friends * My Hero Academia * Toradora! * Yuru Yuri * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge